Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is a main character and anti-hero who first appears in Call of Duty Zombies. An incurable sociopath and sadistic ex-Group 935 scientist with an insatiable lust for violence, murder and power, Edward is one of the most important characters in the entire storyline. He is one of four characters dubbed the "Ultimis Crew" alongside "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki. His series title is Angel of Death. Character Bio Overview Physical Appearance Edward Richtofen is a tall, medium built, middle-aged man in his late 50s or early 60s. He has blue eyes and short, dark brown/grey hair with an executive contour hairstyle. He also has two scars on his face: a small, thin one over his left eye and a larger one under his right eye. Richtofen wears a black trench coat, a crimson red turtleneck sweater, dark grey formal trousers and black formal shoes. He also wears black lab gloves and a black armband on his left arm with the white Group 935 insignia on it. On the belt of his coat, he wears a khaki MP40 ammunition pouch; a brown leather Luger P08 holster; a radio and a black Bowie Knife sheath. Personality Edward Richtofen is a sadistic, egotistical, miso-maniacal ex-Group 935 scientist with an insatiable desire for dismemberment, murder and power, often laughing maniacally when killing for his own self-pleasure while withholding his reputation as "The Butcher" or "The Angel of Death". An incurable sociopath, he loves blood and death and thoroughly enjoys killing zombies, and has a strange obsession for the spleen. Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia, which, for this series, cannot be explained at this time. However, despite his insanity, he still retains his genius-level intelligence and his knowledge of bodily organs, technology and Element 115. At first glance, Richtofen seems to be polite, friendly and charismatic, but this is only a façade he uses to manipulate others into furthering his plans. His true personality is extremely arrogant, scheming and self-centred. He is a pathological liar who has no qualms about tricking others into furthering his own goals. In moments of extreme stress (either triumph or hindrance), Richtofen displays what may be his true self, a raging madman with an obsession with torturing and killing his "patients", either living or dead. In this state, his voice becomes noticeably high-pitched, heavily interspersed with mad laughter and hysterical screaming. As one of the most humorous characters in the series, Richtofen has a malevolent and twisted sense of humour which, while reflecting his sadistic personality, was also prone to bouts of dry cynicism, sarcasm and deadpan as he spurts out several jokes and puns throughout the series and will often make witty remarks about the people around him. He often belittled others over their shortcomings. He could also be rather macabre, as he found other peoples' death and the threat of their imminent deaths quite amusing and has a strange and, sometimes, sexually-suggestive feeling towards his victims when killing them, suggesting that he may be a necrophile. Pre-Apocalypse Heidelberg, Germany TBA. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *MP40 *Luger P08 *Bowie Knife *Stielhandgranate Model 24 *Glock 17 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Equipment TBA. Relationships . Samantha Maxis . "Tank" Dempsey . Nikolai Belinski Nikolai and Richtofen have a neutral, but stable relationship. Edward often favours Nikolai than anyone else in the group. Takeo Masaki .}} Appearances TBA. Quotes Trivia *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb and Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen's weapon of choice is the MP40. **His favourite wonder weapon is the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Richtofen despises killing Hellhounds as he questions their merciless nature, hinting that he loves dogs. *Richtofen seemingly has an impressively long service record of at least 27 years in the German military with the rank of Major General. *His name may have been inspired by the German World War I flying ace, Baron Manfred von Richtofen, more commonly known as the 'Red Baron'. **He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor, Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp, Auschwitz-Birkenau, who is also known as the 'Angel of Death'. Just as he says "Come to Uncle Richtofen!", Josef Mengele was also referred to as "Uncle Mengele". *He likes potato salad. **He also does not enjoy spicy foods. *Richtofen's favourite number is 3. *Richtofen's favourite song is "My Way". References TBA. External Links *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Richtofen *http://walking-dead-x-call-of-duty-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Richtofen Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Medics Category:Group 935 Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Ultimis